Witch
There are Witches in the Fae universe and human world. Character arc Baba Yaga was referred to as a witch. After Bo saw Dyson flirting with a waitress at The Dal, Kenzi commiserated with her and they both got drunk, during which they talked about casting several spells on Dyson to punish him for being, in Kenzi's words, "a dink". Kenzi explained that with the right spell, Dyson could be neutered. To teach him a revenge lesson, she invoked Baba Yaga and cursed Dyson. Kenzi asked her Aunt Ludmila to summon Baba Yaga so as to remove the hex (Mirror, Mirror). Caroline Parker and Susan Bates were human witches living in suburbia. They performed magical spells. By reciting "Goddess of the Lunar Light, Mistress of the Seas, give me darkness, give me night, please doth do appease.", they turned day into night, created thunder and a burning pentagram on the ground. They were capable of detecting Bo's powerful red aura, and with possession of a macuto, a magical trinket, they invoked and controlled a Fae spirit called a Duppy (Adventures in Fae-bysitting). The male counterpart of a witch is a warlock. Sylvie, a Wanblee and prisoner in Hecuba Prison, said that wild "warlocks" couldn't make her re-offend (Caged Fae). Evony Fleurette Marquise mentioned witches when she was trying to find another way to be Fae again (Here Comes the Night). Trivia * When the electroshock stun gun The Morrigan attempted to torture Kenzi with malfunctioned but zapped Bruce when she tested it on him, The Morrigan thought it was because The Blood King had cast "heavy duty protection spells" to protect his sanctuary (Those Who Wander). * A Jumbee was accused of being a witch and both she and her fiancé, Noah Jenkins, were shot to death by her accusers (Lovers. Apart.). * In Macbeth, Act 4, scene 1, 44–49, by Shakespeare, the second witch proclaims as Macbeth approaches, "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes." Episode 2.01 is titled Something Wicked This Fae Comes. * Witch doctors are considered dangerous (Original Skin). * The word witch derives from the Old English nouns wicca ('sorcerer, male witch') and wicce ('sorceress, female witch'). The word's further origins in Proto-Germanic and Proto-Indo-European are unclear.Wikipedia:Witch (word) * Witchcraft (also called witchery or spellcraft) is the use of magical faculties, most commonly for religious, divinatory or medicinal purposes. This may take many forms depending on cultural context. The belief in and the practice of magic has been present since the earliest human cultures and continues to have an important religious and medicinal role in many cultures today. The concept of witchcraft as harmful is often treated as a cultural ideology providing a scapegoat for human misfortune. This was particularly the case in the early modern period of Europe where witchcraft came to be seen as part of a vast diabolical conspiracy of individuals in league with the Devil undermining Christianity, eventually leading to large-scale witch-hunts, especially in Protestant Europe. Witch hunts continue to this day with tragic consequences. Since the mid-20th century Witchcraft has become the designation of a branch of modern paganism. It is most notably practiced in the Wiccan and witchcraft traditions, some of whom claim to practice a revival of pre-Abrahamic spirituality.Wikipedia:Witchcraft Appearances * 2.04 Mirror, Mirror * 3.01 Caged Fae ("warlock" mentioned only) * 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting * 4.03 Lovers. Apart. (mentioned only) * 5.07 Here Comes the Night (mentioned only) References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Species Category:Magic and Supernatural